


I’ll Find A Way Under Your Skin

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Creature Billy Hargrove, Creature Fic, Crying from Overstimulation, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Steve Harrington, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Billy Hargrove, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Steve Under Billy's Spell/Venom, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Billy is ravenous and there's only one person who can satisfy his appetite, Steve Harrington.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	I’ll Find A Way Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harringrove Week Of Love 2021
> 
> Day Two: 
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> Love Potion  
> Overstimulation  
> Mythological Creatures AU
> 
> My Tumblr for my stories if you want to say Hi [Edith-Moonshadow](https://edith-moonshadow.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Billy was starving and normally that would mean a visit to a club for a little contact high or someone to fuck to fully satiate his hunger but not tonight. Instead, he was standing in the shadows of Hawkins country club watching a bored Steve Harrington sit with his parents. It was some annual awards thing and clearly, Steve was here against his will but lucky for him Billy was here to save him. Usually, he'd be at a club but a few months ago he'd run into Steve and he was a three-course dinner with an extra-large indulgent dessert at the end and Billy was hooked.

He found himself so dissatisfied with other people that he would rather go hungry until he was completely ravenous then he'd find Steve and fuck him until he couldn't breathe, crying with incoherence while Billy licked over his skin and took his fill. Normally for Billy, an experience like that would have been enough to keep him going for months but Steve was so sweet and Billy craved so much it felt like he was developing a toothache.

He enjoyed new experiences, everyone tasted different from bitingly bitter to tooth rottenly sweet and he had a very sophisticated palate. Once was usually enough, on to new experiences, new tastes, new flesh. This was his fourth visit to Steve in three months, each time he left the very definition of satisfied, he had all the energy to go anywhere and do anything yet like a drug addict chasing a fix he always found himself back in Hawkins before too long.

He decided that he'd been hidden long enough and moved from the shadows taking up residence at the bar directly in Steve's line of sight. As he moved he could feel many interested eyes upon him, being a creature like him had its advantages but unfortunately in a small town like Hawkins, it was hard to go unnoticed.

He made eye contact with Steve and saw confusion flicker across his face as he tried to desperately place where he knew Billy from. Billy smirked at him then sauntered around the side of the building pinching his arm in a desperate attempt to contain his excitement when Steve suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Princess."

"Do I know you?"

Billy chuckled lightly to himself.

"Intimately.”

"What?”

"Just remember Billy, it's the only thing you're going to be saying soon."

Steve's face screwed up with confusion and Billy was bored with this part so he grabbed him by the neck and kissed him harshly. Steve struggled for a moment until Billy's venom entered his system then he returned the kiss enthusiastically. Billy crowded him against the wall, just feeling him so close and tasting him again was driving him to distraction but he wanted a little privacy so that he could take him apart. He pulled back with some difficulty, as Steve held on tight.

"How about we go back to yours, Princess?"

Steve smiled dopily at him.

"B-Billy, please I can't...please...

Billy licked across Steve's shoulder as he continued to thrust slowly.

"Shhh... It's ok Sweetheart I've got you."

He bit down slowly on Steve's skin panting as he got a rush so strong it made his back teeth ache. He looked over the expanse of Steve’s body licking from the bruise he’d just created to another further down his body near his collarbone that needed a little attention.

"Billy…Billy…”

Billy had been thrusting slowly, just edging Steve along like he’d done many times before, his fingers beginning to slip on Steve’s clammy skin as the tears appeared in his eyes, his mouth hung slightly open as he took gasping breaths trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

He loved feeling Steve’s body flutter around him desperately trying to coax more of Billy’s come into him. He knew that it gave Steve a little temporary high, similar to a powerful stimulant for a human and his body was chasing that high right now willing to do anything to get it but failing due to exhaustion.

He leaned down and licked from Steve's bottom lip to the top just lightly tracing over his lips until Steve sprang forward sucking Billy's tongue inside his mouth as he moaned around it.

Billy knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until Steve was so exhausted that all he could do was cry when he came, so wrung dry that Billy could taste a little agony under all the ecstasy just giving him a little sour note to enhance the sweetness. Billy bit down hard on Steve’s bottom lip while he moaned and pulled him closer.

“Tell me you’re mine…”

“I’m yours Billy…only yours…”

Billy moaned deep in his chest and increased the pace of his thrusts while Steve tried desperately to match him even though his body was shaking and uncoordinated. Billy licked over the deep bruise he’d left on Steve’s neck as he wished that he could make this a more permanent arrangement, that he could make Steve his completely. Alas for Billy this was his curse, he couldn’t make permanent connections with people because the effects of his venom were temporary so eventually Steve would wake from his stupor and Billy would only be a shadow in his memory. 

He’d also been told that his come would make Steve feel invincible in small doses but if he received too much he could become addicted and this had lead many humans astray and eventually to their deaths. Sometimes he would fantasize about a place and time where they were just two people who fell in love and were so hungry for each other that they weren’t satisfied until they collapsed from exhaustion. 

Billy had broken his own rules and allowed himself to develop feelings which for a creature like him was dangerous. He should have remained detached and only ventured into the world when he needed some energy. He knew that he was already horribly addicted to Steve, even now he was already planning when he could next have this again and it was getting harder and harder to stay away even though he knew the risks. 

He knew he should stop but instead, he wound his fingers into Steve’s hair and pulled hard. When his head fell back on a sob, Billy took a moment to stare at his flushed tear-streaked face then leaned forward to suck his tongue into his mouth, muffling the moan as his venom was forced back into Steve once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve kind of combined Supernatural’s idea of what a siren is (which in the show was a creature who thrived on people being in love with them and could enchant people with their venom which was in their saliva) and the mythological creature known as an incubus who has sex with people in their sleep and drains them of their life-force. I did this because I liked the idea of a story where Billy can enchant Steve easily and feed off him but Billy has become enchanted with Steve, he has become addicted to him which is dangerous.


End file.
